The hypotheses and specific aims of this protocol are as follows: 1. To obtain descriptive information about normal values for amplitude of specified EEG parameters for each year of age from 8 to 14 using a single channel recording with two types of electrode placement (bipolar & referential) in the central region of the brain. Perform QEEG assessments on 150 normal children. 2. Using cut off points at 1-1/2 and 2 standard deviations from the mean in normal children, identify frequency of abnormal readings on each of the four parameters in children with ADHD, children with ADHD pluss learning disability (ADHD+LD) and children with learning disability only (LD). Compare QEEG Assessments of 150 ADHA +/- LD children age 8-14 with normals. 3. Establish test-retest reliability for single channel recording in normal and ADHD/LD groups. Obtain QEEG recordings on two occasions and examine reliability coefficients. 4. Compare data obtained with two different methods of positioning electrodes (bipolar and referential) and different machines. Obtain QEEG recordings on two different machines or using two different methods of recording. 5. Develop guidelines for assigning children to EEG biofeedback therapy. Use results of #1 and #2. 6. Determine effectiveness of EEG biofeedback training vs. attention control group in decreasing symptoms of ADHD and improving academic achievement in children with selected EEG patterns. Perform controlled study of EEG biofeedback training. 7. Evaluate long term outcome. Perform six-month follow-up school/family evaluation of children completing training.